


kinktober 2019 - day 30

by birdginia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Content Warning: Matou Shinji, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Pre-Canon, brojobs, gagging, unenthusiastic consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: Shirou doesn’t get the chance to say anything—about how weird that was, about how it was his first kiss, about how he kind of wants to go back to the mediocre drama that’s on—before Shinji pulls back and whispers, “If you tell anyone at school about this, you’ll regret it.”
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Matou Shinji
Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	kinktober 2019 - day 30

They’re watching TV together, half-lying on the floor cushions, when Shinji grabs Shirou by the collar and mashes their mouths together.

Shirou doesn’t get the chance to say anything—about how weird that was, about how it was his first kiss, about how he kind of wants to go back to the mediocre drama that’s on—before Shinji pulls back and whispers, “If you tell anyone at school about this, you’ll regret it.”

Shirou believes him. But also, he doesn’t really mind if Shinji wants to kiss him. They’re best friends, after all.

The second time Shinji kisses him, it’s a little less awkward, but a lot wetter, his mouth opening up and his tongue slipping inside to probe at Shirou’s lips. Shirou lets him in, not tasting much but skin and a hint of fishy flavor from the salmon he’d made for the two of them earlier. It’s not bad, but not something he can imagine all the girls Shinji brags about liking that much.

“Hey,” Shinji says, when they break apart. “If I asked you to suck me off, would you do it?”

Shirou thinks about it. Kissing is already a little weird, doing something like _that_ would be way weirder. But Shinji’s mouth is open, and he’s panting a little, and it sounds like something that took a lot of courage for him to ask. Shirou doesn’t really want to disappoint him after all that.

“Yeah,” he says, before he can think about it too hard. “Sure.”

“Cool.”

It’s a good thing Fuji-nee is out late at work tonight, because they don’t even bother moving to another room—Shinji wriggles out of his slacks and boxers and plants his ass on one of the cushions, barely even blushing as he exposes himself for Shirou. Shirou has to admit, he’s a little impressed.

“You’ve never done this before, right?”

Shirou shakes his head.

“Just—just watch your teeth, it’ll hurt like a bitch otherwise.” Shinji watches Shirou carefully position himself over Shinji’s crotch, the two of them both staring at the half-hard dick before them. 

Shirou takes a deep breath, grabs the base of Shinji’s cock, and puts his mouth on it.

It doesn’t taste like much—maybe sweat, that seems like the strongest flavor he can profile—so he doesn’t mind letting the head rest on his tongue as he works his jaw open, sucking in his cheeks like the girls in the porn Shinji’s shared with him do. It’s not as big as those dicks he’s seen, but it’s still difficult to get used to, and he doesn’t get very far down before he has to pull back up again, taking a breath.

“C’mon, man,” Shinji says, his usual complaining voice a little breathy. “It’s easy, just—“ This time, when Shirou starts to sink back down, Shinji puts a hand on the back of Shirou’s head—not pushing, just holding him in place. 

Shirou breathes hard through his nose as he tries to suck Shinji down, his whole mouth full of his now-fully-hard dick. Shinji moans as Shirou tries to bob his head, moving his tongue a little when he remembers to. 

The pressure on the back of his head starts to increase the higher Shinji’s voice gets, until Shirou has to actively move against it to get a breath—which Shinji responds to with an annoyed huff. Shirou can’t apologize with a cock in his mouth, so he tries to do it with his actions instead, closing his eyes and concentrating hard on repeating whatever makes Shinji gasp.

Except his plan works against him very suddenly when Shinji presses his head down for real, his cock hitting the back of Shirou’s throat and cutting off his air, leaving him choking around him. 

“Fuck, oh _fuck_,” Shinji moans, paying no attention to the obscene noises coming from Shirou’s throat. Shirou guesses the tightness of the back of his throat must feel better than the rest of his mouth, so he tries to stay there, fighting back his gag reflex the best he can.

He coughs and splutters when Shinji finally lets him up, and when he opens his eyes again, Shinji is staring at him with a look Shirou can only think to describe as _hungry_.

Shirou doesn’t complain when Shinji pushes him back down—he feels wanted, he feels _needed_, and he finds himself starting to get hard as he chokes on Shinji’s cock again.

The wet noises seem to fill up the whole room as Shinji uses his mouth, loud over the sound of someone overdramatically crying on TV. Shirou’s eyes fill up, too, but it’s just a physical response, leaving the whole of his face wet with saliva and tears. There’s no warning from Shinji before he shoves Shirou as far as his body can take it and shouts, his come shooting down Shirou’s throat and filling up his mouth as Shinji slowly pulls Shirou’s head back. 

“Jesus shit,” Shinji says over the sound of Shirou coughing up the rest of Shinji’s come into his hand. “You’ve really never taken cock before?”

Shirou shakes his head, still trying to fight down the urge to vomit. He manages it, but only just. 

“Fuck. We gotta do that again, then.” Shinji yawns and lies back, adjusting the cushion underneath him. “I’ll give you a handjob or something later, promise, I’m just _exhausted._”

“Yeah, all right,” Shirou says, but Shinji’s already snoring lightly. 

He stands up to go to the bathroom. If he still wants to jerk off after he brushes his teeth, he might, but otherwise, he doesn’t care.


End file.
